Burning Angel
by Enchained
Summary: Cole witnesses the death of his friend.


Author's Note: Another one of my short stories. Check it out. Joy'  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
He watched as his best friend was hit by a car. It was like time had slowed down the moment it had happened. Each phase, each breath they seemed to take. In unison. Until one of them broke. He held his friend in his arms and roared into the sky,  
  
"Why did you take her? Why couldn't you have taken me instead? I hate you!" Blood drenched his hands and his friend's body suddenly grew limp. "No Beth, I can't live on this Earth without you! Don't leave me here alone!" He cried, but it seemed his small message never got through. His eyes leaked with tears as he buried his face into Bethany's shirt, it still had warmth to it and Bethany's smell. Just like cinnamon...  
  
"Cole! Wake up!" Someone was shaking him, attempting to make him awake from his nightmare. "Cole!"  
  
The young man roused from his slumber and woke up with a quick jerk. "Still having nightmares about Bethany huh?"  
  
His mother's face greeted him. He felt as if he could die just like Bethany did in the wreck. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Like she had a secret that no one else knew about but her. Like what it's like to close your eyes and never open them again. Cole rubbed the sleep from his eyes then rested his head on his pillow.  
  
"Mom. What's it like?" His voice was full of sadness.  
  
"What's it like, what?" The woman brushed back his dark brown hair from one eye.  
  
"To feel happy..."  
  
"Oh Cole! Quit acting like that and get ready for school!" She smacked his leg with a shirt then headed back into the laundry room. Cole didn't feel like going today, though he had to find out what people were saying about him. He was, after all, the driver. Cole was ready for school and as he walked out the front door, he saw something in the corner of his eye. It looked like a person, though he wasn't sure.   
  
"My eyes are playing tricks on me." Cole shook his head and pulled his backpack over his shoulder. When he got to school, people stared at him. Students and teachers alike. He felt as though they were blaming him for killing Bethany. He began to believe that he was to blame. He soon found himself walking down the school hall, alone. Everyone staring and backing away from him like he was a convicted murderer. Once again he had the strange feeling of someone watching him from behind, but when he turned to see who it was no one was there. "Get a hold of yourself Cole!" He said to himself. At last he arrived at Algebra 1, his first class for the day. Cole wouldn't know what to think if he walked through the door. Everyone staring at him, with those blaming eyes. He began to cry to himself, trying to muffle small gasps of wailing. "Why Beth, why not me?" Cole ran down the hall away from his classroom, away from the students, the teachers, away from everything. He couldn't stand it anymore. He kept running and running until he couldn't run any longer and he fell to his knees in agony. He beat the ground and rolled, swimming in a pool of his own tears. He didn't want to go back. Never. He wanted to see Bethany again and he knew he couldn't. Just as he had began to doubt a warm light covered his hand averting his attention to a glowing figure with no face. His mouth grew dry as his mind flashed. The memories of Bethany all coming to him like a million pages per second. "What do you want?" He yelled gripping his head.  
  
"Cole. Don't you remember?" The voice was sweet and gentle like the call of a dove.  
  
"What? Remember what?"  
  
"Cole. You didn't forget."  
  
"Bethany?"  
  
"The house Cole, the house. Hurry." The light disappeared.  
  
"The house?" Cole rose to his feet and ran until he saw fire in the distance, he could see the entire sky filled with smoke and the smell of burning lumber. Ahead of him, somebody's house was on fire. Firefighters were desperately trying to put out the blinding flames. As Cole leaped passed them and into the house, he could hear people shouting at him to get out, but he couldn't. Something told him to keep going. He suddenly heard a scream for help below him. The floor had fallen through trapping a young woman downstairs. Cole kicked in the floor and jumped down to her landing on a few hot-burning coals that didn't seem to phase him.  
  
"Don't worry! You're safe with me!" Cole shouted as he wrapped his arms around the woman and dragged her out. The both of them gagged for fresh air and were doused with water as they reached the firefighters outside.  
  
"Thanks for saving me." The woman said wrapping a blanket tighter around her body. "You know, before you came to rescue me there was a woman standing beside me, she said I was going to be fine, Cole is on his way. Would that be you sir?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Enchained: Hope you liked it. Please review! . 


End file.
